Ostatni problem
by TeaBlack.Rose
Summary: Mycroft musi poradzić sobie z problemami, które dotyczą innych ludzi, a także z takimi, z jakimi dotąd się nie spotkał. Rating M - za sceny w przyszłych rozdziałach. Mystrade/Johnlock
1. Prologue

_Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie zamieszczone na FF. Mam nadzieję , że komukolwiek przypadnie ono do gustu ( co pewnie i tak się nie stanie ). _

_Opowiadanie będzie zawierało Mystrade (głównie) i Sherlocka ( napomniane )._

**_Miłego czytania :)_**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Życie ludzi można by opisać w najprostszej instrukcji obsługi, która pasowałaby prawie do każdego. Tak samo ma się sprawa, gdyby trzeba było podzielić ich na łatwych i łatwiejszych - nie stanowiłoby to żadnego problemu. Jednakże były także odstępstwa. Takim właśnie nieporządkiem był Mycroft Holmes – człowiek określany Lodowcem czy także Samym Brytyjskim Rządem.

Wspomniany osobnik, siedział właśnie w swym ukochanym, skórzanym fotelu popijając drogą whiskey, przy okazji, co jakiś czas wpatrując się w rozpalony kominek. Mimo aury spokoju i władzy, którą wokół siebie roztaczał, także miał problemy, co było nie tylko dziwne, ale i także niemożliwe. Moriarty nie stąpał już po świecie, więc mógł spokojnie zająć się rzeczami takimi jak międzynarodowe umowy na temat kryzysu europejskiego czy kontraktami biznesowymi z Chinami. Jednakże mimo tego problem pozostał, a był nim fakt, że Sherlock postanowił sobie zrobić wakacje po swojej swingowanej śmierci ( przy okazji nie informując nikogo prócz swojego starszego brata) i udał się w podróż po Europie. Oczywiście miał w tym swój ukryty cel, aby zniszczyć siatkę Moriarty'ego, więc Mycroft musiał być czujny przez cały czas, by przynajmniej raz na tydzień ratować swojego brata z różnych dziwnych miejsc. Ostatnim razem chyba tworzył nową Sieć Bezdomnych. Tym razem w jakimś dziwnym miejscu zwanym Izbą Wytrzeźwień.

Mycroft nigdy nie doszedł do faktu dokonanego jakim cudem jego brat znalazł się w Polsce. I chyba wolał się nie dowiedzieć.

Jednym słowem, żył w ciągłym – choć, bardzo dobrze ukrywanym – stresie. Kiedy nie brat to mamusia, królowa czy głowa innego państwa, a do tego ktoś musiał obserwować ludzi, którym mogło grozić jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. Tymi osobami były na przykład: John Watson, pani Hudson i inspektor Lestrade. Sielanka jak się patrzy.

W tym właśnie monecie Mycroft Holmes miał na nowo zapełnić szklaneczkę whiskey, gdy nagle jego telefon zawibrował, a na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się ikona ze znaczkiem sms'a. Otwierając nową wiadomość czuł, że stanie się coś nie dobrego. Nikt nigdy nie pisze o trzeciej nad ranem – no chyba, że jest Sherlock'iem. Tylko, że do kontaktu z nim jest inny telefon. Bardziej chroniony. Po czterech sekundach oczekiwania, w końcu mógł przeczytać wiadomość.

_Mycroft, jeżeli nie śpisz, a znając życie, to zapewne pijesz ( i to beze mnie :( ) to lepiej przestań. Właśnie dostałem informację, że John jest w szpitalu. I niestety nie jako lekarz. GL_

„Cholera" to była ostatnia myśl Mycrofta zanim zerwał się z fotela i pośpiesznie odpisując zakładał płaszcz.

Przecież Sherlock go zabije jeżeli nie John umrze. O ile wcześniej nie zrobi tego cukrzyca.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1 - Problem tęsknoty.**

Mycroft Holmes popędzał swojego szofera, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do szpitala, w którym obecnie przebywa doktor John Watson. Nie wiedział, co się stało, ale gdyby nie było to poważanie inspektor Lestrade nie zawiadamiałby go. Na szczęście polityk miał dzisiaj dobrą passę, gdyż dojechał do celu w dość krótkim czasie.

Po znalezieniu odpowiedniej Sali i nużącej jeździe windą, Mycroft, w końcu znalazł się w miejscu, w którym leżał doktor. Sala była bardzo sterylna i cała utrzymana w białych kolorach. Mycroft lubił minimalizm, sterylność i porządek, ale nawet on miał swoje granice rozsądku w tych sprawach. Na krześle obok łóżka siedział zdenerwowany Greg. Sam poszkodowany leżał blady i nieprzytomny. Holmes spojrzał na Lestrade'a nie musząc o nic pytać. Inspektor zaczął mówić.

„John połknął jakieś tabletki. Najprawdopodobniej były to tabletki nasenne bądź na depresję. Lekarze mówią, że przeżyje, chociaż kto to tam wie…" tu zatrzymał się, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. Po krótkiej chwili na nowo zaczął mówić. „Sądzę, że brakuje mu Sherlocka. Tak naprawdę to on był z nim najbardziej związany. Mycroft, nawet jeżeli jesteś jego bratem, z którym dorastałeś to i tak musisz zdawać sobie z tego sprawę."

Starszy z braci Holmes nie wiedział co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że John i Sherlock byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Kto wie, może nawet i byli razem, a dobrze to ukrywali. Od kiedy dobrze poznał doktora Watsona, Mycroft przestał wnikać w życie brata do pewnego stopnia. Ale nie żył w świadomości, że jeden był w stanie się zabić z tęsknoty za drugim. Z jednej strony chciał zbesztać nieprzytomnego doktora za jego głupotę, a z drugiej strony czuł, że gdyby miał żyć tak jak on zapewne poczyniłby te same kroki. Nie miał ukochanej osoby i nie zapowiadało się aby taka się pojawiła. Jednak starszy Holmes wiedział, że bardzo przeżył by tę stratę. On i Sherlock mieli wspólne cechy takie jak - jedna prawdziwa miłość, zaborczość i niemożliwa wręcz tęsknota. Ostatnią cechę było szczególnie widać po śmierci ich ukochanego psa. Mimo to, to Sherlock przeżył to bardziej, był wtedy młodszy i bardziej przywiązany do Rudobrodego. Jego starszy brat akurat wtedy był w szkole z internatem. Nie powiedział o swoim żalu nikomu. Pogrążył się w wirze nauki. Bardzo rzadko ujawniała się ta strona Mycrofta, pokazująca fakt, że jest on człowiekiem z uczuciami. Chciał aby doktor Watson przeżył, ponieważ według Holmesa – i starszego, i młodszego – był prawdziwym skarbem w dziedzinie wytrzymywania z tą dwójką. Tak naprawdę, bardzo podobną odpornością na "urok" barci Holmes wykazywał Detektyw Inspektor Gregory Lestrade. Jednak przy tym wszystkim, mężczyzna z włosami bardzo przyprószonymi siwizną, częściej odpowiadał złośliwościami na złośliwości. Właśnie on był powiernikiem Mycrofta podczas ich spotkań. Nie byli parą, ale przyjaciółmi również ciężko było ich nazwać. Inspektor zapewne tego nie pamięta, jednakże Mycroft pamięta dzień kiedy wylądowali razem w łóżku. Właśnie wtedy odkrył problem tęsknoty za ciepłem ciała drugiej osoby.

Nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Wiedział, że spogląda na niego Lestrade, tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami wyrażającymi smutek, zmęczenie, troskę i bezinteresowną pomoc. Czasami Mycroft czuł żal, ponieważ tak miły człowiek miał za żonę najgorszą idiotkę świata. Nawet jego własna asystentka Anetha - chociaż często była jak przyjaciółka - miała takie samo zdanie na temat małżonki inspektora. Stał w końcu kilka minut w tym samym miejscu, nie ruszając się. Tylko myślał. Nie zauważył kiedy inspektor wstał i poklepał go przyjacielsku po ramieniu.

„Spokojnie Mycroft. Będzie dobrze. Lekarze mówili, że John przeżyje, więc spróbujmy w to uwierzyć." Powiedział szeptem Gregory. „Wiem, że tak naprawdę jestem tylko twoim przyjacielem od kieliszka. Dlatego w ramach pocieszenia zapraszam cię na szkocką. Zostawiłem sobie jedną, gdy złapaliśmy nielegalnych przemytników."

„W takich warunkach chyba ciężko będzie mi odmówić. Muszę ogarnąć cały ten bałagan, ale bez szkockiej chyba będzie mi trudno. Prowadź więc." Odpowiedział Mycroft puszczając inspektora przodem, aby samemu wystukać wiadomość do swojego brata.

_Sherlock, lepiej załatw szybko to co masz do załatwienia. John leży w szpitalu. Połknął garść jakiś tabletek. Nie zdziwię się jeżeli byłyby Twoje. MH_

_Mycroft.. Pieprz się. SH_

Po kilkunastu sekundach przyszedł kolejny sms.

_Informuj mnie gdyby coś się z Nim działo. I pieprz się dalej. SH_

A Mycrofta po raz kolejny uderzyła tęsknota - tym razem jednak dotyczyła jego braciszka. Nie ważne jak bardzo denerwującego. Jednak dalej jego ukochanego braciszka.


End file.
